


男大学生宿舍日常

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [30]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	1. 1.0

Guti第一次觉得自己的大学如此讨厌，先前的二十年，他都引以为豪，现在却搞不懂为什么好端端要把大一新生跟他安排进一个宿舍。

“男生宿舍都是四人一间，就你们宿舍是两个人，浪费资源。”面对来势汹汹的Guti，辅导员淡定地说。

“那他们俩转专业了我能怎么办？”

“所以说让你们俩浪费了一年资源已经够大方的了，今年扩招，床位本身就很紧张......你还敢瞪我？论文写完了？”

Guti一听到这两个字就腿软，带着一肚子不满当场就溜了。

“交涉失败！”Guti一回到宿舍，便冲Morientes嚷嚷：“死老头非要给我们找事，新生不和新生住，跑这来凑热闹！”

性格温和的室友无奈地劝慰了半天，好歹没让这根一点就着的炮竹原地爆炸。他心里也有一些不舒服，毕竟二人宿舍确实很有优越感，他和Guti相处的也不错，突然杠进来一个新生，也不知道会不会产生什么矛盾。

最重要的是，他有时候会带对象回来过夜。Guti已经习惯到当他俩是空气，床帘一拉耳机一戴该干嘛干嘛，但想想以后，估计这种机会是难找了。

金发炮仗大爷的那张漂亮脸蛋足足垮了三天，终于在收到好友申请的时候动容了几分。那个叫Raul的新生主动寻找到了他未来的室友，在知晓对方是大三学生后，一口一个学长，叫的尤为亲切。

Guti像任何一个西班牙男人一样喜欢夸耀自己，同样喜欢听到别人的称赞，Raul这一来二去，着实打消了他不少的气愤。

但他想起被学校强行安排的不爽，还是决定要给这小子一个下马威。

「开学的时候，我去学校门口接你。」

Raul收到消息后显得特别高兴，他不常用社交软件，激动之余打字都不太利索了，好半天才发出一条完整的信息：

「太谢谢学长了！我从家里带特产给你！」

特产，Guti翻了一个白眼，都他妈是马德里土著，对他来说能有什么特产，臭小子真会套路人。他准备和刚回宿舍的室友吐槽这件事，结果Morientes看到的画面就是他靠在宿舍的懒人沙发上，捧着手机一脸傻笑，仿佛一位没谈过恋爱的怀春少女。

他听完Guti夹杂着自吹自擂的长篇大论，试探性地问道：“你跟他聊了多久了？”

“一个多星期吧，怎么了？”

Morientes觉得，出大问题。

“你开学去接他？”

Guti满不在乎地表示：“怎么可能，骗他而已。让他感受一下人生地不熟傻等着的尴尬，我到时候还要偷怕下来贴宿舍门上。”

这男人生了一张俊脸却满肚子坏水，被他整过的人加起来能绕地球三圈，同样只要他低头老老实实道歉，他们又会当场原谅他。

有的人一辈子遵守规则也讨不到一句喜欢，而有的人把规矩踩在脚底下，却能让所有人都爱他。

Guti属于后者，Raul即将成为“所有人”中的一个。

Morientes也不刻意管他，默默地看着他从一天2个小时抱着手机傻笑到12个小时傻笑，夜里他起来上厕所，Guti的床帘里还闪着微弱的光。

Morientes有足够的理由怀疑他在搞网恋，但Guti却发誓自己只不过在逗学弟玩，无论如何他都要把Raul的黑历史贴门口。

“你怎么知道他不是个抠脚大汉？”

“啊？”

“我是说，你们也没视频过吧？万一他是个抠脚大汉，那丑照贴门上多恶心啊......”

Morientes这话一听就是故意说的，他并不是如此刻薄的人，Guti却没多想，立刻信以为真。

“你说的有点道理，我是不是该问他要照片？”

接下来的一个月的时间里，Guti在和Raul维持永不过时的网络友谊的时候，脑子里都是这个问题。他曾经很直白的追漂亮女孩，如今在小学弟面前连要照片的勇气也没有。

“总觉得挺别扭的，我又不是在追他。”

Morientes都快把白眼翻上天了，他作为Guti唯一的室友，不得不每天忍受Guti恋爱脑的摧残，而且这人还不承认。

“Jose，这门课很难过的，我笔记都给你了，麻烦你能不能亲自拍个照记一下呢。”

“自拍？什么自拍？”

“......”

“Mori，你说我要用什么理由让Raul给我发张自拍呢？”

Morientes不想再和他说话了。

他不和Guti说话，Guti有的是人陪他。只要Raul一睁眼，面对Guti前一天晚上一大连串的消息，他都能耐心地逐条回复，然后两人就能你一言我一语地聊上一整天。Raul的话不算多，他是一个很好的倾听者，字里行间透露出的认真把Guti迷的晕头转向，试问谁会不喜欢聪明机智又把你的话放在心上的漂亮学弟呢？

“人家泡学妹，你泡学弟，很强。”

Guti冷哼一声怼回去：“你更强，你泡学长。”

Morientes红着脸反驳：“那当然，毕竟你还没泡到呢。”

刚刚还一脸淡定的Guti瞬间表演变脸，他耷拉着眉毛问道：“说真的，我真的表现的有那么明显吗？”

“就差把Raul的名字纹身上然后拍照发朋友圈了。”

Guti捂着半边脸庞仔细想了想，终于承认了：“好吧，我是挺喜欢他，但是我怕他是你说的那种抠脚大汉.......”

Morientes也不舍的自己的好室友被抠脚大汉纠缠：“你不是答应了开学去接他吗？用这个借口问他要照片啊！”

“我那是骗他的......”

“你从来抓不住重点，”Mori拿出自己最大的耐心解释道：“你就说防止到时候找不到人，还是先认识一下比较好。”

Guti怔怔看了他半晌，突然跳起来一把抱住了他：“Mori，你简直是天才！情圣！如果不是感觉对不起Raul，我真想亲你一口！！”

“滚啊！我有对象了！”Morientes一巴掌将他推到一边去了。

「Raul，还有一周就开学了，有什么感想？」

「有点慌......」

「不怕，学长带你fly嘛，开学那天就去接你！」

「Jose学长真的太好了。」

Guti扬起嘴角，思索良久，终于把那条消息发出去了。

「不过我怕到时候找不到你，你给张照片给我吧。」

Raul好一会没有回复他。

“完了！”Guti把手机拍在桌子上，整个人埋进厚厚的书本里：“他肯定识破了我的套路！”

Morientes正聚精会神地听课记笔记，懒得理会这人，他只好蔫蔫地趴在旁边，内心想掐死出主意的室友一万次。

手机再次震动，把Guti从自闭边缘拉了回来，他颤抖着手打开对话框，一方面怕一位抠脚大汉映入眼帘，一方面更怕Raul直接看穿一切删除拉黑。

「好啊，不过我就保存了这一张照片。」

Raul发过来的是一张标准证件照，照片上的阳光大男孩笑得正欢，露出一口大白牙，黑色的卷发剪的清清爽爽，满脸青春稚气。

Guti当场就一句标准的西班牙国骂冒了出来，吓的Morientes浑身一抖，全班人包括老师纷纷转过头看着他。

金色的脑袋缩了缩，几乎躲到前排同学的背后去了。他龇牙咧嘴地冲旁边的Morientes比划手势，小声地说道：“辅导员那个死老头做好事啦！”

他把手机递给Morientes，后者盯着那张照片，神色复杂。Guti笑地见牙不见眼， 犹如刮彩票中了一千万。Raul不仅不是什么抠脚大汉，简直就是他的理想型。

“你的理想型是.......这种？”

“怎么了？”

“不是，他多大啊？”

“大一的孩子能有多大.....十七八岁呗。”

“Gutierrez，你泡未成年？”

“.....”

后来新生报到那天，Morientes大清早就被室友吵醒，Guti在镜子前折腾个不停，仿佛去网恋奔现，完全忘了两个月前扬言放鸽子的样子。

“你挺强啊，”Mori将脑袋从床帘里伸出来，迷迷糊糊地说：“泡学弟去啦？”

金发男人露出一个迷倒千万少女的笑容，Mori注意到他甚至带了最爱的耳钉和眼镜，企图装文化人。

“是啊，我还要把他名字纹身上拍照发朋友圈呢。”

END

*何塞以前喜欢把女朋友名字纹身上，但是因为换的比较快（。）估计洗的也比较快。


	2. 2.0

【您收到新的群消息】

莫里：你俩什么情况。

天下第一帅：什么什么情况？

莫里：这什么鬼名字？

天下第一帅：情侣名没听过？

莫里：你就算了，劳尔你也陪着他玩？

天下第一帅的男人：他拿我手机改的。

莫里：我就知道。

天下第一帅：你想说什么？莫里：拜托你们换回来吧，我快分不清了。

天下第一帅：为什么？我不是天下第一帅吗？

莫里：。。。。

天下第一帅：我建议你也改了，比如天下第一帅的室友。

莫里：告辞.jpg

【您收到新的群消息】

莫里：兄弟们，我今天不去上课了，帮我点个到哈。

天下第一帅：？？？

天下第一帅的男人：你不去上课？

莫里：嘿嘿，我跟雷东多出去玩。

天下第一帅的男人：那完了。我们今天也不去上课。

莫里：？？？

天下第一帅：位置共享—定位—伯纳乌球场

天下第一帅：没跟你说我们今天约了看球吗？

莫里：卧槽，过分了吧

莫里：我看错你了，劳尔，你也会翘课？

天下第一帅的男人：怎么了？

莫里：我要举报你翘课。

天下第一帅的男人：可我还是拿奖学金啊

。天下第一帅的男人：不说了，我和何塞买冰激凌去啦。Bye Bitch.jpg

莫里：你居然还会发表情包了？？


End file.
